User talk:Lily Puff
Lily can you come to our other blog so we can TP? Oh, and Flame asked me to make a blog for you and him. Are you okay with that? --Your Duck If you need me, you can find me at devihog's wiki I am darkness. I am night. I am vengeance. I destroy light. 03:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) the link again lily http://lylatfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonicthehedgehog1515/Soniku_and_Lily Hoenn is my home. If you don't like it that's not my problem. 00:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) uhhhh lily, if you're there can you come to the blog i made for us http://lylatfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonicthehedgehog1515/Soniku_and_Lily Hoenn is my home. If you don't like it that's not my problem. 00:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) i didnt know you were on lily, but our blog please lily? Hoenn is my home. If you don't like it that's not my problem. 00:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) lily, i thought you wanted to talk to me >.< well it's a bit too late for that since you didn't reply, i have to leave, sorry..... Hoenn is my home. If you don't like it that's not my problem. 01:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ok, on im lily, but i dont have much time <.> so. if you want to talk we can for a short time... Hoenn is my home. If you don't like it that's not my problem. 00:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Listen up Lily, I reported you and your blogs to Wikia this morning and they are going to talk to you soon. If you dont stop this hooking up stuff on here then you will be serious trouble. Cybering and having romantic relationships on blogs are not the uses for wikia. So please Stop and be friends to your lovers. or else I will tell them what I did this morning. Son Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 17:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Lily, but I need to be honest with you if I'm going to get past this. I pretended to like you for selfish reasons. I was going through a phase where all I cared about was my own good feelings and I didn't actually love you for who you are or for the fact that I did honestly love you. I lied and used you in all honesty and I would personally like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for doing this to you. Now that I have gotten older, I have matured and realized that what I did to you is wrong and I'd like to apologize again. I wish I didn't have to be so straight-forward with this, but I'm a long time late in saying this. Hopefully we can still be friends, but the rest of this has got to stop. Sincerely, Draon. [[User:Draon029|'Cheese Graters for everyone! ']][[User Talk:Draon029|'The Narwhal King commands it! ']][[User blog:Draon029|'All hail King Jay Jay!']] 18:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Explicit discussions Hi Lily. I've deleted one of your blogs because the conversation in the comments was sexually explicit. Please don't use Wikia for that, we don't allow explicit content. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC)